A Most Grievous Sin
by LJ1983
Summary: One shot based upon the 'Book of the Damned No1' tragic tale of the young blind girl who fell for Pinhead rather than feared him...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _'Hellraiser'_ or the '_Book of the Damned'_ and their characters. They are all the property of Clive Barker. This following story is simply my representation, nothing more. No copyright infringement intended. This is simply for entertainment purposes. Based Upon _The Book of the Damned No1. _This is rated M to be safe.

* * *

><p>::~*~::<p>

If you enjoyed this story and want to know more about my work, then you can like the LJ1983 Facebook page.

::~*~::

* * *

><p><strong>A Most Grievous Sin<strong>

This was not how he had intended it to be. This mission was meant as the rest, the supplicants were simply all the same. They all solve the puzzle for a synonymous purpose; they were all damned, lonely, lost, sinned. They sought only to quench their greed or curiosity, and he came to them, eager to supply every extremity not known to flesh and nerve endings alike. With every flesh, every soul he had encountered so far all appeared the same. They were all the same. So he had always believed since his birth not so long ago.

But oh the Prince of Hell would be proven so very wrong on one particular day; the day he met the human girl forever lost in a world of perpetual darkness.

The girl who was blind, and would do almost anything - even sell her soul to the very devil himself - to flee from that sightless, black world of torment. The girl who did not fear him. Instead, she_ loved_ him. Even through sightless eyes.

But now, she was looking up to him with eyes of brightest blue, eyes that were gouged from a fellow, and very dead, supplicant. She could finally see him. She could finally gaze up into the onyx eyes of the angel who had come to her from the puzzle she had not long solved in her private darkness. He had hoped that seeing him, deformities and all, it might finally scare her into submission. But it did not. In fact, it made her love him all the more

She had thought him beautiful, even when blind. She was certainly right, she thought to herself as they lay themselves down together upon the rancid blood-stained stone floor of his world she was so eager to enter into.

Once more tracing the ice blue lips of her 'saviour' with her dainty fingers with such tenderness, the newly sighted girl did not dare to ever close her warm blue eyes and instead kept them attached every passing minute to his contrasting pools of cool black.

At first, this angelic creature - whose very pale, bloodless face and head had been decorated with an intricate grid like tattoo wherein which a single pin had been precisely driven in through to the bone - had been confused, even uncomfortable with her lack of fear, her acceptance of him. Her love for him. Though now, as the minutes passed as she held onto him for grim death, he was growing accustomed to her, to her face, her delicate arms around him, her slight feminine fingers caressing the pulsing bloodied wounds inflicted across his broad chest beneath the leather Armour he wore. Her donated eyes full of brightness and endless pools of ocean blue stared up to him with so much..._affection._

Affection. For a creature like him?

_Preposterous!_

But those gleaming eyes of hers spoke the plain truth to him, and he could not help but be drawn to her naive beauty.

Now, still laid out across the floor, they continued to hold and caress one another. Within his chest he observed a sensation rather alien to him the longer they drowned in one another's gazes. A sensation that filled him with disdain, made him feel weak, but also conversely filled him with pleasure...and longing.

"Be with me, my beautiful angel." he heard her say with her softly cooing voice, a voice which drew him in even further. "Love me as I love you." she added.

This was very wrong. It was extremely wrong. He was a Cenobite; the Dark Prince of Hell. He was son to the Dark God of that world, Leviathan. He could not love, never love. Especially not her kind. Human kind. Her. Yet somehow, he did. He wanted to love her, and he wanted to protect her, as much as he knew he could not.

A trail of fingers with feather light touches stroked sensually across his cheek and in between the pins, stirring him from his musings. Seeing her smile to him with white teeth past her full red lips, the Prince smiled back. His teeth was not as pure or white as hers, but she seemed to not care for this unsightly image. Instead, she settled her exploring hands across his broad, strong leather padded shoulders, leaned in toward him and placed her blood-red lips to his in a gentle kiss. The sensation was very foreign to him, yet also...familiar somehow. He responded, and allowed his cold lips to meld with hers, in a dance where fire and ice could co-exist. He framed her round, sweet face with his masculine hands with care; cupping her cheeks as he deepened the kiss.

Their moans of pleasure were now combined, and hands were roaming everywhere. She moaned into his mouth as his hand traveled to her thigh and smoothed itself across the subtle flesh that simply an hour before he desired to rip apart, did rip apart before piecing her back together again. He took the opportunity as she sighed and slipped in his studded tongue, and it swirled along with hers. The metal embedded simply in the center skimmed and grazed along the tender flesh inside her mouth, causing coppery tasting blood to well up and trickle down inside her throat. But she did not care; she thought his tongue stud to be very arousing as it teased her inner mouth.

The Prince then started to ease her dress further up, hiking it up her hip and revealing her perfect, flat planed stomach. Lowering himself down, the Prince pressed his lips just below the naval in a taunting kiss. She closed her eyes as his chilly breath ghosted along her tender skin. Even more slow, teasing kisses were being placed all about her abdomen, with pins grazing the skin as he went, and she sighed at the sensation, taking his head in her hands. His fingers continued to roam her body until he found what he was looking for; her slick wet womanhood.

He slid the incredibly long and beautiful pale digits inside and stroked her aching inside as his lips rediscovered hers and kissed her with explosive passion. She moaned a little louder past his lips and threw her arms around his neck to hold onto him to bear through the over pleasure.

Oh, with such irony, this was pure Heaven!

The leather of his body-tight garments creaked as he moved along with her in the dance of madness. Very soon, he was easing his heavy, floor length cassock up with his free hand, while the other slipped out from her - glistening and sticky with her juices - and slid back along her thigh and up along her torso to finally meet her breast, which he cupped and squeezed.

With his cassock now up past his own strong thighs, he could free what made him a man; an organ engorged with blood and desire, an organ which she from this moment could not see, since she was so preoccupied in kissing him.

With such gentle care and precision, the Prince eased himself past the barrier of her entrance...and began the final dance.

The Prince and the Supplicant made passionate love across the blood red stone floor, amongst the chunks of discarded human meat and bone, in a dark and lonely corner within the world in which he belonged to. He felt his chest would burst with that despicable, despised feeling as the pace quickened and his body became more entangled with hers...as his soul became immersed with hers...and now as his essence spilled inside of her...

It had been mere days since their first dance together...and since then they'd had experienced many more together as they both bonded, with him showing her the exquisite sights of Hell. This world was cold and brutal, but even these sights were better than being trapped within complete blackness, the girl had thought. She wanted to be apart of this world for eternity, at her Angel's side...

Again, the two were submerged deep in ecstasy. Writhing against the stone walkway in a neglected part of the Labyrinth. Both let out a sigh of completion and of contentment as they finalized the very dance of madness. But while she still gazed up to his potent, dark eyes with adoration and desire, of longing, his duplicate stare turned swiftly to regret and terror, of fear, and he was at once on his feet and taking a few steps away from her as he examined the full horror of the situation, and the possible punishment he soon faced for his most grievous sin.

For loving a human being; for coupling with a human being! Not once, not twice, and not even thrice. But many countless times during the days the girl was with him, in this realm where he was meant to torture her, maim her. Not love her.

The Prince wasn't certain as to why he stumbled into this madness, but now he had come to his senses and was now sure he awaited punishment far more brutal than hers.

Firmly, he told her to leave, holding back those despicable if familiar feelings.

He wished she could stay with him, but, as much as she wanted to join him in his world, as much as they both wanted it, he would not allow it, despite how now she screamed, cried and pleaded.

Holding her face in his hands and wiping away her tears, he then said; "Believe me when I tell you, the angels you'd find languishing in this realm are not the the kind you would ever feel love in your heart for. Not ever."

Once he took back his gift to her, her new eyes which he would keep forever, he pushed her back through the door to which she came and closed it behind her, and hoped she would understand his sacrifice. She did not belong in his world, as much as it pained him.

He knew that he had to face his accuser, his punisher, alone...

**The End...**


End file.
